


Cocksicle

by anyapie



Category: Seiyuu Fandom, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Daisuke Ono/Kamiya Hiroshi - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, OnoMiya, Seiyuu, gah i swear I am gonna add another chapter to this just to live up with the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyapie/pseuds/anyapie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovable voice actors being sappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocksicle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I've ever written yaoi/BL so please bear with me, I am a beginner. This fic will probably update as I come up with headcanons together with my cray cray buddies. 
> 
> This fic wouldn't exist if it weren't for [Kaila](https://twitter.com/freeiwaterbi) and [April](https://twitter.com/oops_2014). I blame these two very much and the headcanons they're making me think about. Much thanks to [Kate](https://twitter.com/daddy_danchou) for helping me come up with a ridiculous title. Love ya bbys.

 

The alarm clock rang.

 

“Ono, get up, the alarm is ringing.”

 

No movements. No response.

 

“Ono.”

 

The alarm clock continued to make loud noises.

 

“Darn it,” Kamiya cursed under his breath and was forced to sit up, reaching for the alarm clock that was standing on the nightstand table near Ono. He turned it off before setting it back from where he took it.

 

It was seven in the morning, and they had to get up for work. It’s been almost a year since they started dating, and about a month since they started living together - it was Ono’s idea - in a new apartment they found about five blocks away from their workplace. It was a nice place with not too much or too little space. Plus, it was comfy and homey, a requirement for Kamiya whenever he is looking for a place to stay. All they had to do was move in their place and keep the place clean at all times. It took Kamiya a while to adjust into his new environment and to new routines - most especially, breakfast. He doesn’t eat very much. Before he goes to work, he buys tea and bread from the convenience store and that’s it. Although his family and friend - including Ono, of course - often tell him to eat more, he just couldn’t bring himself to eat a lot. He eats what he thinks is just the right amount he needs, never paying much attention to the amount. As long as he ate something, as long as he eats three square meals a day, then it’s enough.

 

Ever since he started living with Ono, he tries to make breakfast in their kitchen every day before heading to work. Ono was always the one to cook breakfast for him since he’s the one who eats before going to work before they even met. But a week after they moved, Kamiya was eager to set up breakfast and today was no exception.  He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and yawned silently, frowning when he smelled his own morning breath. Before he decided to wobble his way towards the bathroom, he glanced at the sleeping form beside him. Ono was lying on his back, his face opposite from Kamiya. He was snoring softly, his back gently rising and falling. Kamiya wanted to kiss his lover’s nape, but he was distracted by the fact that he possessed bad breath. The last thing he wanted this morning was Ono smelling his mouth.

 

He grabbed the blankets, throwing it slightly and hopped off the bed. He washed his face and brushed his teeth eagerly, determined to fix himself first before anything else. Kamiya was trying to remember if they still have ham and eggs in the refrigerator as he went back to their bed with a fresh face and fresh mouth, willing to wake Ono so they could get ready for work. Maybe Ono can wash the dishes after he cooked and have tea.

 

“Ono,” he said, setting himself on his side of the bed. “Wake up. It’s almost seven thirty and it’s Friday. You told me you have a photoshoot today, right?”

 

It was Wednesday night when Ono got back from work, saying that he was invited to do a photoshoot for the magazine of a certain company was publishing. He looked happy and willing to do it so there was no way Kamiya was gonna let it slip just because he’s going to be late for work. And Ono invited him to join after his work with Jun.

 

“Hmm.” Ono stirred. He lifted his head and turned to Kamiya’s direction, groaning with eyes closed.

 

“I’m gonna cook breakfast. Do you want toasted bread or just plain?”

 

“Plain,” Ono answered lazily. Kamiya noticed that his voice wasn’t very groggy like it used to every morning. “And coffee, please,” he added a smile as he opened an eye.

 

“Okay. I’ll cook some ham and eggs too.”

 

Kamiya was going to leave the bed when he was suddenly pulled back to the mattress. His back on the sheets, arms on the side and Ono on top of him. Ono propped himself on his elbows that were placed on either side of Kamiya’s head, hair flipping slightly to his face and ears.

 

“Good morning, babe.” Ono was smiling widely, his bed face and hair looking attractive with the morning light. “I was actually awake when you hopped off the bed.” Ono lowered his face, rubbing his lips against Kamiya.

 

Kamiya pretended to be disgusted, groaning and shifting slightly. “Brush your mouth first before kissing me.” He was actually just trying to hide his blush.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. You smell so fresh while I smell like fish,” he kissed Kamiya’s nose, his cheek and eyes before going for his ears.

 

“That’s an insult to the food. And stop that, I have to cook breakfast.”

 

“Won’t we take a shower first?”

 

“It’s you who has to take a shower since you’ll be wearing different clothes for the photoshoot, dummy.”

 

“Ouch.” At that, Ono lifted his head to stare into Kamiya’s eyes, trying his best to look hurt. When Kamiya just stare back at him with a straight face, he pouted. It was cute.

 

Kamiya chuckled at the sight, raising his lips to meet Ono’s. “You’re _my_ dummy. I’ll shower with you.”

 

Like a child who has been given a Christmas present, Ono literally exclaimed, “hooray!” He grabbed the hem of Kamiya’s shirt, suddenly removing it and tossing it on the floor. Ono ignored Kamiya’s protests as he silenced him with a kiss, his hands rubbing the sensitive parts of his Kamiya’s body, knowing where to make him blush and helpless.

 

As Ono was massaging his skin, Kamiya whimpered against the other man’s lips. He can feel himself harden down there, heat creeping from his neck up to his face. He responded to the kiss and touched Ono’s face, moving his head to get a better access to his mouth.

 

“Hmm,” Ono moaned, licking and nipping on Kamiya’s lower lip. “We should probably get ready.”

 

Kamiya almost grunted, but it actually gave him a good idea. So he went for Ono’s sweatpants, inserting his hand and cupped the other man’s balls. He smirked when he heard a sharp gasp. “You’re already hard. I don’t think you can endure the whole day with a hard cock.” He rubbed his fingers slowly against him.

 

“Damn, why do you have to look so cute in the morning? This is partly your fault,” Ono shot back, his voice slowly fading into a whisper as he finished the sentence. He closed his eyes as Kamiya continued to tease his skin.

 

“I wouldn’t mind eating you for breakfast, sweetie,” Kamiya whispered on Ono’s ear, licking on his lobe before squeezing it with his lips. “You should lie back and let me drink milk from you.”

 

“Babe--”

 

Kamiya quickly took his hand out of Ono’s briefs, placing it with the other on his shoulders to push him back down on the bed. He dutifully slipped Ono’s sweatpants down to his knees, freeing his member and grabbing it carefully. He lowered himself, looking up to see Ono looking at him with lust-blown eyes before licking the underside of his penis.

 

“We’re gonna make this quick. You need to find it soon, okay?”

 

As soon as Kamiya’s lips opened up to take him inside his mouth, Ono gripped the sheets tight as he willed himself to watch the other give him an morning blowjob. Things like this happens sometimes in the morning, usually on weekends when both of them are home. This is the first time that they were going to relieve of each other’s stress before work, and Ono was starting to worry that they might be late after all. It’s when Kamiya’s mouth started to move that Ono couldn’t care about anything else anymore.

 

“Ahh-- babe,” Ono slurred on his words, cutting his vocabulary to nothing but moans and grunts as Kamiya hollowed his cheeks, all the while bobbing his head up and down, hand and fingers teasing Ono’s balls.

 

It didn’t take that long before one of Ono’s hands reached for Kamiya’s hair, dragging his fingers along his scalp. “I’m close,” Ono managed to say, voice husky and he felt his body shiver. Ono licked his lips, running his tongue along his teeth as he closed his eyes, clenching his teeth to brace himself.

 

Kamiya closed his hand on the other man’s shaft, squeezing a little harder as he moved it in tandem with his mouth. A while ago he purposely gave erotic sounds, slurping and moans from his throat. This time, Kamiya concentrated more on Ono’s pleasure, moving faster and faster until he felt his lover’s hips tilt up as warm, semen came shooting. He swallowed, licking Ono’s cock clean before coming up to sit beside him.

 

Ono’s eyes were still closed, his chest rising and falling and he came down from his orgasm. Kamiya brushed some of Ono’s hair away from his face, kissing his temple. “I still have to cook your eggs.”

 

“Well, that sounds awkward,” Ono chuckled, opening his eyes to see Kamiya smiling.

 

“Whatever. Get up, I’m not gonna come back here to get you out of bed again.”

 

And with that, Kamiya left their bedroom to finally fulfill his duty in the kitchen.

  


-x-x-x-x-x-

 

For a reason that Kamiya knows all too well, he was frustrated. It was because he wasn’t able to relieve his own stress, and it’s causing him trouble and discomfort at work. Him and Ono part ways with a smile on their faces and a promise of seeing each other again later in the afternoon. While Kamiya was with his workmates, he suddenly felt his heat creeping. It irritated him, but he was the type to hide his weakness, most especially when he’s out in the public. He cursed himself because first, he didn’t thought that he couldn’t contain his own heat – he was very sure this morning that he could – and second, because he knows that it’ll take a few hours before he can finally get off.

 

It was lunch break when he thought that he could jack off in the toilet, but was thrown away when Jun and the gang asked him to go with them to eat lunch somewhere near the building. He couldn’t say no because after all, they were his good friends and that he thought it was the best thing to distract him.

 

Yes, it distracted him, but only when they were around. When it was time to go to where Ono was, he felt his heat creeping up again, making him restless. Summoning all his will power and strength, he went to see Ono with a goal in mind that he has to release his load. He took the cab on his way there, bringing his phone out of his pocket to text Ono that he was on his way.

 

After a few minutes, he walked inside the building where Ono was working at the moment and looked for him. Each moment that passed only makes it harder for him because basically, he was horny and second, because his hormones are raging to see Ono. He knew that his body react whenever Ono is near or when he’s about to see him, making him smile at the thought about the belief that they were really meant for each other. His body wanted Ono’s touch, his fingers working up on those muscles, fingers massaging his skin. His body reacted to his presence, to his kiss, to his scent in which his nostrils welcomed to take in, and to the way that Ono would just look at him and smile.

 

 _I’m being a sappy old man here,_ Kamiya thought to himself. _He owes me an orgasm._

 

He met two people along the hallway, giggling about something before their eyes found him and bowed to greet him.

 

“If you’re looking for Daisuke-san, he’s right inside,” the woman told him. “He’s currently talking to our photographer. You can step inside if you like. We’re on a 10-minutes break.”

 

 “Thank you,” Kamiya said, bowing before smiling at them and excusing himself.

 

As soon as he opened the door, his eyes landed to Ono immediately. He remembered that he complimented him before they went out together, because really, Ono looked dashing with a semi-formal attire, extravagant with a formal one and handsome with a casual one. He was wearing a semi-formal when they left, but right now, he was wearing a formal one – a white, long-sleeved, collared shirt with a tie already hanging low, a black jacket with matching black pants and polished shoes. His hair slightly pushed back, some part of the strands where hanging from the side. He looked perfect.

 

Ono’s eyes met his as he was still talking to the photographer and the manager of the whole magazine. His face seemed to light up when he saw him, and it looked like he’s not the only one who noticed because the other two men looked into his direction.

 

“Excuse me,” Kamiya closed the door and bowed his head. “I’m sorry for troubling you.”

 

“Takamura-san, Yuu-san, this is Kamiya Hiroshi.” Ono gestured for Kamiya to come closer, and when he did, he placed his hand on his shoulder. “We’re together.”

 

“Oh, nice to meet you, Hiroshi-san.” Both men bowed to greet him. “We’ve been so grateful to Daisuke-san for saying yes to the offer. He’s very great at this kind of job, not only in the field of voice acting.” It was the manager, Takamura, who spoke.

 

They exchanged other pleasantries, before Ono excused himself with Kamiya, promising that he’ll return after five minutes. Kamiya soon found himself being pulled into the dressing room with Ono.

 

As soon as the door closed, Ono gave Kamiya a disapproving look. “Why did you do that?”

 

“Did what?”

 

“You know what I’m talking about. We’re in public,” Ono raised his eyebrows and Kamiya felt like he was being scolded for doing something naughty.

 

On the contrary, squeezing your lover’s butt while speaking to two other people you work with _is_ naughty. Kamiya knew that, of course, because he wasn’t a kid anymore. But dang, his urge was just too strong that it was too late when he found his hand moved to squeeze Ono’s butt. The other two men didn’t notice and it was a relief but still, he did something naughty.

 

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help myself,” Kamiya looked on the floor, trying his might to calm his hands. He wanted to grab Ono and rub himself on him. “I’m actually really horny, right now.”

 

Ono seemed surprised at that when he replied. “You’re horny out here? Hmm.” Ono stepped closer to Kamiya’s personal space, bringing his hands up to Kamiya’s cock. The other man stifled a moan.

 

“Yep, you are.”

 

Kamiya tried to capture Ono’s lips with his, but Ono stepped away quickly.

 

“No, not here. I have to finish this first.”

 

“Just a kiss,” Kamiya begged, feeling desperate inside.

 

“No,” Ono shook his head, smiling as he regarded Kamiya. “Later, when we get home. Now I have to leave you here because I have to get to work.”

 

Ono made his way for the door, leaving Kamiya pouting and sulky.

 

 _Come on,_ he thought. _You’re acting like a wile teenager._

 

He followed Ono outside, wearing his professional face on. Ono was right about not doing this is public, but as he watched his lover do certain amounts of poses, he decided that he won’t give him what he knows he’ll be asking for later.

 

After a few more poses, the manager told him that the job was done and they thanked each other for their hard work. The last few moments were spent with Ono dressing up in the dressing room and informing him that they’ll send him a copy of the magazine as soon as it’s published.

 

On their way home, Ono held Kamiya’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Kamiya squeezed his hand slightly, smiling a little as he asked him about how his day went. They talked about work the whole time they were on their way home, so by the time they got back, they were silent.

 

“Babe,” Ono started, wrapping his arms around Kamiya’s waist and burying his face on his neck. “We can do it now.”

 

“No,” Kamiya replied. They were at the kitchen, in front of the counter as Kamiya chopped the lettuce.

 

With his reply, Ono gave a questioned look on the other man. “Babe, is this because I said no a while ago?”

 

“I was just asking for a kiss, sweetie. I needed to calm my raging hormones,” he replied, continuing with the task in hand. “You can’t have my ass.”

 

“Ahh, there’s my snarky babe,” Ono grinned, licking Kamiya’s ear erotically. When he felt Kamiya shiver with the action, he dipped his hand down to touch his partner’s crotch. “You’re half hard. Don’t you want to want to do something about that?”

 

“Ono, stop,” Kamiya stopped chopping, shifting to release himself from Ono’s embrace. “If I chop my finger off, it’s your fault. Seduce me later.”

 

Ono sighed, retreating towards the living room.

 

 

 

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

After eating dinner and washing the dishes and watching dull television shows, Kamiya approached Ono with a manuscript in one hand. They were in their bedroom now, getting ready for bed after a long day.

 

“Can you help me with my lines?” Kamiya asked Ono, who just got back from their bathroom.

 

“Sure. Another BL CD?” Ono made his way towards the bed, sitting beside Kamiya as he looked into the script.

 

Kamiya was assigned to record a BL CD with Kaji Yuki, him being the seme. Since he was kind of looking for Ono’s embrace and kiss for tonight, he used the script as an excuse to have some “private” time after all.

 

So they both went on their lines, Ono taking Kaji’s lines and getting hit whenever he mesees up like he usually gets whenever he and Kamiya are working together in an anime. In his eyes, it was Kamiya’s way of showing love. But in reality, Kamiya wants everything to be perfect. There’s a little percent that it’s way of showing love to Ono too.

 

“Here comes the sex part,” Ono studied the script in Kamiya’s hands, sitting closer to Kamiya. And the way that the sentence rolled over Ono’s tongue, Kamiya was definitely sure that he was seducing him.

 

“Yeah,” Kamiya agreed, licking his lips as he can feel heat creeping up his cheeks.

 

“You know, if I was a real selfish guy, I’d rather you won’t do these kind of stuffs anymore,” Ono wrapped his arm around Kamiya’s waist, brushing his fingers along the his navel. “Because other men get to hear you moan, which I claim is mine now.”

 

“This is just work, and you know it,” he countered, shaking his head.

 

“I do, I do,” he smiled. “So, let’s practice.”

 

They were looking in each other’s eye, glancing at the script whenever it’s their turn to speak but as far as they go to the part where Kaji has to make bed noises, it’s when they knew that they weren’t just going to act anymore.

 

“Ahh—no, not there,” Ono used his husky, uke voice. This was the part where the uke in the story gets touched.

 

“You know what, screw this script. I’ll practice tomorrow,” Kamiya tossed his script on the floor, wrapping his arms around Ono’s neck and kissed him with such fervor.

 

“:You’re the uke here,” Ono gasped out when their lips parted.

 

“I don’t mind. You’ve always been the dominant one here,” it came out as a whisper in Kamiya’s mouth. It was true; it was Ono who has been the dominant one. Always.

 

“Well, come on and let’s make a real BL experience.”

 

Kamiya smiled knowingly, kissing Ono passionately again as their bodies gave in to each other for that night.


End file.
